The Hetalia Meme: Glowing Version
by gooblygook
Summary: Another Hetalia meme! But it's my version... Care to take a peek? First chapter is format, after that is me filling it out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_The Hetalia Meme: Glowing Version_

**A/N: This first chapter is just the meme itself, next few chapters I will fill it out. THIS IS BASED ON OTHER MEME'S I'VE SEEN. I DO NOT OWN ALL OF IT, NOR DO I OWN HETALIA. If I did... Oh, how much PruCan there would be... :-) **

**P.S If you just want to read funny answers, skip to chapter 2. **

Form::

Top 12 Favorite Character: YOU CANNOT EDIT THIS PART AFTER YOU BEGIN -.-

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

Questions:

If 1 and 12 were in a relationship, how would 10 react?

If 11 and 9 got in a fist fight who would win?

Is 4 and 7 totally cannon or totally crack?

How would you react if 3 and 8 became a cannon pairing?

If 2 and 7 went on a fishing trip would they end up getting 'distracted' halfway through?

What is your lucky number?

What would that number and 12(or 11) be like in a pairing?

Have you ever read 10 and 11 fan-fiction?

How about 1 and 2?

Have you ever seen 7 and 8 in a fan-art together?

2 and 3?

Rewrite this using names::

7 is in love with 8, but 8 is dating 2. 2 hates 7, and won't allow 7 near 8. 8 breaks up with 2 because of how controlling they are, so 2 goes off and has a one-night stand with 12. 12 is dating 11, so when 11 finds out they break up with them. 7 is rejected by 8, because 8 wants 'some time to themselves'. 7 and 11 end up comforting one another, and learn they like the other person and get together. 8 becomes jealous and realizes what they missed, so they kidnap 7. 7 breaks free, and 8 is sent to jail. 11 finds out and attempts to murder 8 while they are in jail. 11 gets caught by 2 before he gets to the jail, and ends up 'staying' at 2's house for the night. 7 finds out and breaks up with them. 6 is in love with 7, and ask 7 out but 7 refuses and tells 6 that they hate them. 6 commits suicide. 1 is in love with 3, who is love with 6 and 1 attempts to use 6's death to their advantage, but instead makes 3 hate them. 4 and 5 attempt to console 3, but end up having a threesome. 9, who is dating 4 finds out and commits suicide in the same place as 6. 10 decides (s)he's had enough and murders everyone.

Did that story make any sense?

What was your favorite pairing in it (no matter how brief)?

Are you currently wondering how I did that? (I made it in one try. ;-D No editing needed.)

If you are, attempt to make you own with all he numbers, then plug in the names:

Did that make any sense?

Favorite pairing?

What would happen if 1/2/3 had a threesome?

4/5/6?

7/8/9?

10/11/12?

What would happen if 6 and 9 went on a shopping trip together?

What would they shop for?

Out of all the questions so far pick your favorite and re-write it using 5 and 9 (and 7 if a threesome).

How much booze would 3 have to have to have go at 12? (or other way around)

7 and 10?

6 and 1?

Do you think 8 uses lotion? Is it scented? What scent would it be?

How often does 1 drink?

What person would 7 try to marry if they had to marry one person out of the other eleven to stay alive?

Who would 6 marry?

How about 10?

If 4 and 2 got ahold of some glowsticks, what would they do with them?

7 and 8?

9 and 1?

12 and 11?

**A/N; HAPPINESS. :-D Next chapter will be up shortly! :3 **

**P.S About 'The Final Beginning' I have not stopped the story, I was grounded for a week, got the chapter written, was about to post it and my computer died on me. All of my documents are gone, except the ones I have saved on google docs... That chapter was not one of the those few documents. ;n; I tried rewriting it, but my computer broke again and was fixed yesterday. :-D **

**P.P.S Review if you wish to fill it out! I will say yes, but I wanna know how many people think I'm awesome. I'm just that Prussia Awesome~**

**P.P.P.S If you can guess why I ended with the number 36, you get a cookie and I'll write a one-shot with a pairing of your choice, and of course it will be dedicated to you. Good Luck~**


	2. Filled Out

Top 12 Favorite Character: YOU CANNOT EDIT THIS PART AFTER YOU BEGIN -.-

1. Canada

2. Prussia

3. Hungary

4. Japan

5. Lichtenstein

6. Spain

7. N. Italy

8. Romano/S. Italy

9. Russia

10. Belarus

11. France

12. America

(I got down to the questions, then after a while figured out why something felt wrong... America was on the list but Poland was missing. O.O Poland should be right after Hungary~ )

Questions:

If 1 and 12 were in a relationship, how would 10 react?

Canada/America? Belarus would be indifferent considering she's into Incest...

If 11 and 9 got in a fist fight who would win?

France and Russia? Russia would win. -.- No matter what...

Is 4 and 7 totally cannon or totally crack?

Japan/Italy? Actually, not that cracky... Ya know, considering they are part of the Axis.

How would you react if 3 and 8 became a cannon pairing?

Hungary/Romano?

Me: Yay! Hetalia! :-D Wait... Did Hungary and Romano...? WHAT? NO! I LOVE AUSHUN! AND MY SPAAAAAMMAAAAAAAANNOOOOOOOOOO! D-:

If 2 and 7 went on a fishing trip would they end up getting 'distracted' halfway through?

Prussia and N. Italy? Yes. It's Prussia we're talking about here...

What is your lucky number?

Three...

What would that number and 12(or 11) be like in a pairing?

Hungary/America? Poor America, getting beat with a frying pan... Hungary/France? Poor France getting beat with a frying pan... AUSHUN WILL ALWAYS WIN.

Have you ever read 10 and 11 fan-fiction?

Belarus/France? No, but I recently read a Russia/Lichtenstein. Don't worry it was a crack fic. :-D

How about 1 and 2?

PruCan? Many. MANY. :-D PruCan is my favorite pairing~

Have you ever seen 7 and 8 in a fan-art together?

N. and S. Italy? Yes. Yes I have.

2 and 3?

Prussia and Hungary? Yes. It's called PruHun and it sucks. -_-

Rewrite this using names:

7 is in love with 8, but 8 is dating 2. 2 hates 7, and won't allow 7 near 8. 8 breaks up with 2 because of how controlling they are, so 2 goes off and has a one-night stand with 12. 12 is dating 11, so when 11 finds out they break up with them. 7 is rejected by 8, because 8 wants 'some time to themselves'. 7 and 11 end up comforting one another, and learn they like the other person and get together. 8 becomes jealous and realizes what they missed, so they kidnap 7. 7 breaks free, and 8 is sent to jail. 11 finds out and attempts to murder 8 while they are in jail. 11 gets caught by 2 before he gets to the jail, and ends up 'staying' at 2's house for the night. 7 finds out and breaks up with them. 6 is in love with 7, and ask 7 out but 7 refuses and tells 6 that they hate them. 6 commits suicide. 1 is in love with 3, who is love with 6 and 1 attempts to use 6's death to their advantage, but instead makes 3 hate them. 4 and 5 attempt to console 3, but end up having a threesome. 9, who is dating 4 finds out and commits suicide in the same place as 6. 10 decides (s)he's had enough and murders everyone.

Italy is in love with Romano, but Romano is dating Prussia. Prussia hates Italy, and won't allow Italy near Romano. Romano breaks up with Prussia because of how controlling they are, so Prussia goes off and has a one-night stand with America. America is dating France, so when France finds out they break up with them. Italy is rejected by Romano, because Romano wants 'some time to themselves'. Italy and France end up comforting one another, and learn they like the other person and get together. Romano becomes jealous and realizes what they missed, so they kidnap Italy. Italy breaks free, and Romano is sent to jail. France finds out and attempts to murder Romano while they are in jail. France gets caught by Prussia before he gets to the jail, and ends up 'staying' at Prussia's house for the night. Italy finds out and breaks up with them. Spain is in love with Italy, and ask Italy out but Italy refuses and tells Spain that they hate them. Spain commits suicide. Canada is in love with Hungary, who is love with Spain and Canada attempts to use Spain's death to their advantage, but instead makes Hungary hate them. Japan and Lichtenstein attempt to console Hungary, but end up having a threesome. Russia, who is dating Japan finds out and commits suicide in the same place as Spain. Belarus decides she's had enough and murders everyone.

Did that story make any sense?

The last line did! But... Italy was strong, so no... -.-

What was your favorite pairing in it (no matter how brief)?

Russia/Japan because it's just hilarious... xD

Are you currently wondering how I did that? (I made it in one try. ;-D No editing needed.)

Nope, Cause I'm the one that made it, self! ;-P

If you are, attempt to make you own with all he numbers, then plug in the names:

Um, no. I just did that. -.-

Did that make any sense?

YUP!

Favorite pairing?

How nice of you to ask! PruCan. I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS!

What would happen if 1/2/3 had a threesome?

Canada/Prussia/Hungary? Hungary would get a noes bleed. Enough said.

4/5/6?

Japan/Lichenstein/Spain? Um, Lichtenstein and Japan would high-tail it out of there and Spain better find a way to get away from Switzerland...

7/8/9?

N. Italy/Romano/Russia? I believe that's called RAPE.

10/11/12?

Belarus/France/America? America would claim to be the hero, 'rescue' Belarus, Belarus would proceed to murder both of them and then attempt to marry Russia.

What would happen if 6 and 9 went on a shopping trip together?

Spain/Russia? Tomatoes and Vodka...

What would they shop for?

-.- LOOK ABOVE.

Out of all the questions so far pick your favorite and re-write it using 5 and 9 (and 7 if a threesome).

What would happen if 5 and 9 went on a shopping trip together?

Switzerland would attempt to kill Russia and fail...

How much booze would 3 have to have to have go at 12? (or other way around)

Hungary/America? A LOT. .

7 and 10?

Italy/Belarus? A LOT.

6 and 1?

Spain/Canada? Spain's so epic I doubt even Romano could resi- Oh wait. He can't. :-D

Do you think 8 uses lotion? Is it scented? What scent would it be?

Romano? If he does it's Tomato scented~

How often does 1 drink?

Canada? A lot when America's around...

What person would 7 try to marry if they had to marry one person out of the other eleven to stay alive?

Italy? Um... D-: Germany's not one my list. O.O NEITHER IS POLAND! NOOOOOOOOO! Um, probably Japan... '

Who would 6 marry?

Spain? He'd marry Lovi~

How about 10?

Belarus? Russia. -.- Who else? XD

If 4 and 2 got ahold of some glowsticks, what would they do with them?

Japan/Prussia? Japan would come up with an epic Manga while Prussia sat in the back-ground 'kesese'ing about perverted ways to use glowsticks... -.-

7 and 8?

Italy and Romano? Italy would probably choke on one with Romano refused to touch them.

9 and 1?

Russia and Canada? Russia would probably think of ways to kill people while Canada tried to NOT get noticed... Poor Canada.

12 and 11?

America and France? France would be perverted, america would have some stupid plan to end global warming... using Glow-sticks. :-D

A/N: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG~ I got distracted writing 'Red Snow'. You should go read it. -nodnod-

~Glow 


End file.
